Love In War
by NatallieRose
Summary: Edward is leaving for the army. He'll still keep contact with Bella all the time through letters, but why is Edward even more mad that he's gone than he should be?"when is he coming home?" is the biggest question on someone's mind.BxE
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight, so don't ask :( AN is at the bottom of the page! **

Love in War

By: KatPattinson

Chapter 1

EPOV

I love this country, so why not protect it? My grandfather did it too and I admire him for that. The best part was that he lived to tell the tale. Sure people die doing this, but they also live. If that's how you die then it should at least make people feel a little better knowing that you went fighting for your country. Of course people will grieve over losing you, but I'm sure that this is what I want to do. I've never been so sure of anything in my life. Well, except how much I love my beautiful girlfriend, Isabella Swan.

This is where my problem is. I don't know how to tell her or how she will take it. Hopefully it won't be too bad, but with my luck, I'll only get a few tears from her. That is very unlikely though. She'll probably end up crying her eyes out begging for me not to go. Because that's how most girls take it when their husband or boyfriend leaves for the army, right?

That will pain me to no end, but I _have _to go. I _want _to go. Even though my family won't like it, I'm going. I don't know how long. But they'll tell me soon. I already signed up to be deported in about 4 months. I did this because I knew that my family would try to convince me to stay and I would end up not going.

I was thinking through all of this while sitting at my mom's kitchen table, eating breakfast. I still lived with my parents and Bella lives here with us ever since her dad moved from Forks to Maryland on the other side of the frickin' country and her mom is in Phoenix. Bella didn't have to put up much of a fight with Charlie to stay here because I guess he likes me and understands that we're in love. He visits on some holidays too. I really like Bella's small family. Just the three of them, but they're all fantastic people. Especially my precious Isabella.

"You seam to be thinking pretty hard, Edward. What's wrong?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at my mom. "Nothing's wrong, mom. There's just a lot on my mind right now, that's all."

"Did you want to talk about it?"

"I would prefer to talk to all of you. I need to tell you all something important."

"Oh, ok. Later then?"

Suddenly a beauty plopped down on my lap and stared eating _my _pancakes.

"What's later?" She asked as the syrup dripped off the fork.

"I need to tell everyone something and FYI, those are totally _my _cakes your eating."

She looked at me and back at the plate in front of her. "I'm sorry. Did you want some?" Then she smeared a piece of fried egg on my face that still had yoke on it.

I looked forward, away from her and put an un amused face on. It was actually funny because I'm sure I had a long, yellow streak on my face, but for my own amusement, I stuck my finger in the syrup on the plate and wiped it on her cheek.

She laughed throwing her head back and she looked gorgeous. I love hearing her laugh and seeing her happy. It makes me feel good to know that she loves me almost as much as I love her. I say almost because she is definitely the best thing in my world and I would do anything for her. Absolutely anything. But now there is one exception: I'm not staying home. I'm going to the army no matter how much she pleads with me. I know that sounds bad, but since I've already signed and everything, I'd get in BIG trouble if I didn't go. There's no backing out now. No matter what the circumstances.

**I know this was short, but they'll get longer. This was just to kind of explain it and the main part which is obviously Edward's going to the army. Also, you all need to know that this whole story is how the two go through this together. It'll get better! RxR please!**

_**Much love,**_

_**KatPattinson**_

_**Copyright © 2008 by KatPattinson**_


	2. Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Blah blah blah...you get the point

**Thank you to those who reviewed! And xxJhoannaxx asked a question. Is Jacob in this story? My answer is ****NO****. I don't really like the stories where Edward goes to war and Bella falls for Jacob. I think that's dumb. So this one is about how the two live with Edward being gone. And just a heads up: a lot of it is gonna be them writing letters to each other.**

**Anyway…**

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV**

It was now sunset and everyone was home. Dad was home from work and everyone else either works from home or doesn't work at all.

We were gathered around the big living room. Mom and Jasper sitting on the loveseat with Alice sitting on the floor in front of him. Dad on the big armchair. Rosalie on Emmett's lap on the couch and me next to them with Bella on my other side of the three seated couch.

They were all waiting in silence for what I was about to say. I just hope when Bella looks at me, it isn't too heartbreaking.

"Ok…what I'm about to say may be surprising and you might think that I didn't tell you soon enough." I took a deep breath and finally said it. "I'm joining the army and I've already signed for it. So you can't stop me."

Everything was still deathly silent. Until Alice said, "Well, if we can't stop you, then when do you leave?"

"About four months."

I looked down at Bella and saw what I expected. Tears were silently rolling down her face. Then, she gazed up at me. "Edward, can we talk? I need to tell you something." She said through her tears.

I nodded and she took my and led me into the gazebo in the back. Here it comes.

She looked around for a second, probably taking in the great smell of Esme's flowers or the beautiful view of the lake.

_Please don't beg for me to stay!_ I couldn't handle it if she does.

I lifted her chin up with my finger and said, "Bella, love, I won't ask you what's wrong because I already know. But, I'm sorry. I want to do this and I knew that if I hadn't signed for it before I told you all, then you would've been able to convince me to stay."

She looked angry now and I don't know why. "No." She whispered. "No, Edward you don't know why I'm upset! You definitely DON'T know WHY I'm upset! You wouldn't have done this if you knew WHY I'm so FRICKIN' UPSET!!"

This is confusing. Why would she be freaking out and _yelling_ at me of all things? I thought she would be bawling her eyes out maybe. But, _this?_ Wasn't expectin' it.

I moved to cup her face in my right hand and she just pulled away.

"Please, Bella. If I apparently don't know what's wrong, will you tell me?" I said softly trying to calm her down a bit.

She crossed her arms over her chest and said, "How long will you be gone?" Tears still slowly running down her face.

"I don't know yet. I think it's supposed to be around one year." I don't think this made her any happier, but her voice was still soft.

"A year?"

I nodded.

"No, no, no." She whispered then looked up at me. "Edward, the reason I'm so upset is because you're leaving for the army and…" She started crying harder.

I pulled her into a hug and asked, "What is it, Bella?"

Then she whispered something against my chest that I never thought I would hear for a few years.

"I'm pregnant, Edward."

I looked down at her and she gazed into my eyes with her never ending tears. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure. I went to a doctor when I started to get sick in the mornings and he told me. I was planning on telling you soon, but not like this. Not when you're leaving in four months for a _year._"

"How far along are you?"

"Two months."

I let out a big breath. "It's not that I don't believe you, I just don't understand how this could have happened. We were protected every time."

Then, it came to me that we weren't when I took Bella on a really nice date one night and afterwards didn't really think about being protected. We were just thinking about being with the other person.

I guess she saw the realization cross my face because she didn't say anything.

Well…_shit. _I can't do anything about that now and I hate myself for signing with the army. I know that I absolutely wanted to before, but when you find out that you knocked up your girlfriend and you can't stay with her, that sucks. Not to mention the part where I'm going to miss the birth of my own child! I'll be gone for nine months of my baby's life. It's only this one year right? It'll still suck.

**Honestly, who saw that one comin? Some of you might have. I have plenty more ideas for this story so I'll add more probably really soon. If not it's because of my sister's wedding on Saturday. By the way, if I use some army words in later chapters its because my sister's fiancée is a National Guard. And guess what? At their wedding, I'm one of the brides maids and I'm walking down the isle with "Sergeant Sanders" I'm kind of scared. Anyway, RxR please!**

_**Much love,**_

_**KatPattinson**_

**Copyright © 2008 By KatPattinson**

**p.s I said they would get longer didn't I?**


	3. Sorting Out

**Thanks for the reviews guys! You're all great and the wedding went well too. But something happened and I'll tell you at the bottom AN. Anyway…**

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

We were still standing out in the gazebo when it started to rain on us so we went inside.

As soon as I got in the house, my mom ran up to me, crying. She didn't say anything, just held me and wept.

"Damn, Edward." Emmett said. "I figured if anyone in this family joined the army, it'd be me. Not that I was going to do that, but…_damn._"

Yeah, that helps my situation a lot. Then, I heard Rosalie gasp. Everyone looked at her.

"Oh my gosh, Bella. He didn't know that you're…"

"Didn't know that she what?" Carlisle asked. I looked down at Bella and silently asked if I should tell them. She nodded probably because she was afraid of what her voice would sound like when she talked.

I looked at everyone around the room. They were all staring at us with expectant faces. "Mom, Dad. Bella's…pregnant."

Just like earlier, they were all deathly silent. Only this time, everyone's eyes got huge. The one to break the silence didn't have anything smart to say anyway.

"I didn't even know you two were doing it until now! Dang, Edward! Woulda' at least thought you would use protection and Bella, didn't you have a purity ring before? Doesn't that mean that you won't have pre-marital sex? And-" Before Emmett could finish, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie all hit a good one on his head.

"Emmett, you idiot! You don't say those things to someone. It just makes them feel worse than they already do." Jasper said.

"Oh. Sorry, Bella."

By that time, Esme had let go of me and I was holding Bella tight to me. Of course she was still crying on me and I didn't care if it left a stain on my shirt. If she was hurting, I would hold her 'till it stopped.

"Edward, can the three of us talk alone please? We need to figure out what's going to happen now." Carlisle said.

"Sure." I replied shortly. Everyone took the clue to leave and the living room soon only held me, my father and Bella.

She sat down on the couch across from Carlisle, and I sat next to her with my arm around her shoulders.

After a moment of silence, he finally started.

"Well, I had a feeling that something was going on between you two, but I didn't intervene because I thought you were responsible enough to handle whatever it was that was happening-"

I cut him off before ho could assume anything.

"Dad, before you think that we didn't, let me tell you that we did…use protection." Geez, this couldn't possibly get more awkward to talk about with my dad.

"I know, son. I wasn't assuming that you didn't. What I am saying is that it can happen even when you do." How could he be so calm about this?

"So you two, what I'm wondering is: what's going to happen?"

He wasn't very specific, but I knew what he meant.

"Well, first, I want to ask Bella something." I turned to look down at her and she was gazing at the carpet. "Did you want to keep the baby, love?"

Her head snapped up and she met my eyes. Her face was incredulous.

"Why would you even ask? Of course I want to! Abortion is like murder! I couldn't do that to our child." She whispered the last part. I actually liked the sound of her saying "our child". No, I loved it.

Remembering that Carlisle had asked a question, I started to explain what would probably happen with everything.

"Since we're keeping the baby, we should probably get married."

"But, how will you do that when you're leaving in four months?" He asked.

"We've got Alice." That's all she needed to say for him to understand.

I started up again. "So, that's settled. But, what about me leaving? I'll be gone when the baby's born. And not to mention nine months of its life."

"Edward, of course I'll be very sad that you won't be sitting with me in the hospital, but I actually understand. I won't get ticked at the army for not letting you come back for the birth. You'd have to fly across the ocean and back. We'll write all the time until you come back. I could even send you pictures of things that I do."

"How could you just do that? Act like its nothing when it's actually so huge?"

"Edward, it really isn't that big of a deal. Out of all the years that you _will _be here, nine months honestly is not that much. But, then duh I'll miss you. How could I not miss you?"

I guess she's right, but I'll be almost all the way across the world! Afghanistan. That's where I'm going. My family doesn't know yet, they just know that I'll be across the ocean. It's pretty obvious.

"So, let me get this straight, you guys. You'll get married _before _you leave, right?"

"Yep." We said together. Just then, my pixie sister came prancing down the stairs towards the kitchen. Before she could get there, Bella called out to her.

"Hey, Alice! Could you come here for a sec?" Just as predicted, she skipped over to Bella and I, staring with a smile on her normally happy face and expectant gaze.

It looked like Bella couldn't quite get the words out, so I took over.

"Well, since Bella's current…_condition_, we're getting married." I paused because I knew there would be a squeal from her.

Once the jumping was over, she took a breath to calm herself and said, "And…?"

"And…we want you to plan the wedding-."

Before I could say anymore, I was tackled with a hug.

"Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Ya- ooff!" I had pushed her off of me and she fell on the floor. "You know, you shouldn't do that or I might not want to plan your wedding if you keep being a jerk." She teased while pouting.

"We know you would do it anyway, Alice." Bella said.

"I know. Ok…so where do you want to do it? When will it be? Wh-."

"Would you stop for a breath, please?" I interrupted. She took a big breath and suddenly squealed again.

"Bella! We have to get your dress which means we're going shopping!" She always found an excuse to go buy something.

"Not quite yet, Alice. I want to talk to Edward about something." By this time, Carlisle had left the room. Probably from that squealing from that daughter of his.

Alice's face looked sad, but then said, "Ok. Well, tell me when you're ready." And skipped to her room upstairs, completely forgetting about going to her first destination- the kitchen.

"Edward?" I turned to my angel, silently asking what she wanted. "Where do you want to have the wedding? I wanted to have it in the meadow maybe, but that's our place that no one else has been to."

She may be right, but that struck me as a great idea. Then, tons of ideas for things came rushing to my head and I just had to go sort them all out before I forgot all of them. **(that actually happens to me…a lot.)**

**Sorry about the wait! Well, the wedding was nice until I dislocated my knee cap while dancing, but its getting better. I can bend it now. I'll add more as soon as I can and I know I say that all the freaking time, but I don't do it cause I'm just slackin' or being lazy. So, I would appreciate it if you yelled at me to get off my but and type. Or something like that. Threaten me or something, I don't know. No flames though please. That won't make me go any faster.**

**Copyright © By KatPattinson 2008**

**Love,**

**KP**


	4. The Dress

**What's up with that? FOUR reviews? I mean, I know I suck at updating, but you could even put a smile in a review for all I care. I thought some people liked my stories. I guess not. OH! My best friend left me a comment (you know who you are) and this is exactly what she said, "****Okay, if you say so, ... WHY WON"T YOU GET OFF YOU BUTT AND TYPE!? WHY DO YOU NOT MAKE LONGER CHAPTERS?! ANSWER ME!  
Okay, I'm done!" She made me laugh my butt off! She always does. **

**Anyway…**

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

As Edward walked out of the living room, I sat for a minute and then got up to go get Alice. I know that I usually hate shopping, but like every other girl, I've dreamed for years about my wedding dress.

I finally got to her room and knocked on the door. You wouldn't think a guy like Jasper would be with Alice. I mean, she has pink frillies all over her door! But, when you see the two together, you can tell that they just fit with each other. Opposites really do attract I guess. Alice, the always hyper, jumpy girl, with Jasper, the calm and quiet guy.

Edward and I are another story.

We met on vacation in LONDON! Now, don't think we just all of the sudden started dating. No, that's not the story.

I was walking down the streets of London with my aunt that I was visiting. We were laughing and having a good time while I drank my cappuccino. Then, he accidentally bumped into me making my drink spill on my shirt. He turned to look at me with wide eyes while I just stood there trying to figure out what just happened.

"I'm so sorry miss! Here, let me help you." He said, as I went for some napkins on a tale outside of the restaurant we were standing by.

He took the napkins I was holding and actually started to wipe off my shirt! It was so awkward because it had spilled all over my stomach, so not only was his hand on me, but his head was right next to my chest! Golly, it couldn't have been worse!

I don't think he even noticed the weird position.

He finally came up and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. When I looked at him, he was gorgeous! I had only really seen his hair before, but his face…wow…

"Sorry, ma'am. Really, I didn't mean-."

"It's fine." I interrupted. "No need to be sorry. It happens in my own house because I'm so clumsy."

"Well, that could be part of it, but this time it really was my fault…" Awkward silence. "I'm Edward." He suddenly said, sticking out his hand. I took it and his hand was warm. I felt good on my own.

"Isabella."

He kissed my hand while I blushed, and said, "I'll call you Bella. It suits you better."

"Why is that?"

"Because Bella means beautiful."

"So we're in Italy now?" I already knew that Bella meant beautiful in Italian.

"Maybe. I'll have to see you again, Bella." He said as he walked away slowly."

"Yeah." I mumbled. He heard it and laughed and as soon as he turned the corner, winked at me. I just stood there and jumped when I heard a squeal from beside me.

I hadn't even remembered that my aunt was there through the whole thing.

"Wow, Bells. I've seen some hunks in my time, but that was one good lookin' stud muffin." This made me laugh as we started walking back to her place.

Good times, good times. The funny part was that when I went back home to Forks, the exact same thing happened. Not exactly the same, because Edward and I just started laughing at the huge coincidence. Then we started dating and eventually, he asked me to be his girlfriend. A month later, Charlie said that we were moving to Maryland and the whole Cullen family begged for him to let me stay. He finally said yes and that's how I landed here. With Edward. In the Cullen house. With Edward's baby…

While I was thinking that over, Alice had answered her door and was currently calling my name and waving her hand in my face.

"Bella? Bella…Bella!"

"Huh?" I shook my head to clear it and she just giggled at me.

"So, you knocked on my bedroom door. Usually people do that when they want something."

"Right, uh…I'm ready to go look at dresses now."

"Yay! Let me get on some shoes and I'll be ready to go."

I nodded and walked to Edward's room. Opening the door, I saw him sitting in the middle of the bed writing something down. He looked up at the sound of me coming over to him and slammed the journal or whatever it was, shut.

"What're you writing about?"

"Nothing. Just getting my thoughts out on paper."

"Oh. Well, Alice and I are going to the mall for a bit. Um…I'll see you later, Ok?"

"Yeah." He smiled and leaned in to kiss me goodbye.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Bella. Make sure the three of you are safe."

"Thre-ooh. I will. Don't worry." I smiled and walked out of the room.

I loved that he referred to the baby too.

As soon as I closed the bedroom door, Alice came skipping towards me.

"Come on, Bella. Let's go!" I already had flip flops on, so I just followed her to the Porche.

The mall wasn't actually that big. I guess I just expected it to be since I was with Alice. Then again, we're shopping for me, not her. That seemed to cheer me up a bit.

She took me to a nice looking store while I followed her around. Alice kept asking me if I liked this or that. I didn't really pay attention to her questions. I was intent on finding something on my own. She handed me some very beautiful dresses and I tried them on. Sure, I liked them, but they just weren't what I was looking for.

"Then, what _are_ you looking for?" Alice demanded when I told her this.

Truth is, I didn't even know for sure.

She led me to store after store and I still hadn't found something that caught my eye.

We were walking past different stores when I saw a dress hanging up near the back of a place that had maternity clothes.

I had stopped in my tracks just standing in front of the doors. Alice, noticing that I wasn't beside her, turned and came back to me.

"Maternity? Bella, you're not even showing yet."

"I will be by the time we have our wedding."

She looked deep in thought for a minute and said, "I guess you're right. Ah, what the heck. Let's go!" I laughed at her sudden enthusiasm and went in with her. I headed straight to the dress that I had seen.

"Wow, Bells. That's really pretty. I bet it would look fabulous on you." She grabbed the gown and led me to the dressing rooms once again.

When I had the door locked, I started putting it on. It needed to be tied in the back, which was a good thing because then I can adjust it if I get bigger.

"Alice! Can you come tie this for me?" I unlocked the door.  
"Sure." She came in and laced up the back of the dress.

"Thank you." I said as I turned around in the huge dressing room.

She gasped and her eyes were wide, staring at me.

"Bella, there is no doubt in my mind that that it _the_ dress." I turned to look in the mirror and my mouth hung open. It was even better than it was on the hanger!

The dress flowed gently down to the floor and wasn't poofy at all. It had thin straps that turned the dress into a halter and on the back of them; it had thin fabric that went down to create a little bit of a train behind me. No beads or anything. Just comfortable white fabric transformed into a breathtakingly, beautiful dress. Not even sparkles. Just white that pooled around my feet. **(Dress in my profile. You HAVE to look at it! I seriously want this dress for myself!)**

"Alice…let's go buy this thing before I run back to the house with it on."

She laughed at me and helped me out of the dress.

We paid for it and drove back home to get lunch.

I got out of the car, holding my dress that was on its hanger inside a bag, thank goodness. I walked in the door and went upstairs to Edward's room. He had two closets. I don't know why, but he did. He wasn't in there, so I put my dress in my closet and went back downstairs. I wasn't worried about him seeing it because he doesn't look in there anyway.

Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were on the couch playing Halo. I sat in front of him so that he could still see his game.

"Hey, babe. Get a dress?"

"Yep. I love it and so will you."

"Only if it shows how big you get in the next few months."

"I don't know whether to take that as an insult or not, but it will show it."

"Good." He smiled brightly while still staring at the TV.

"Hey, Bella?"

"Yes, Emmett?" I sighed.

"I feel bad for you because Edward won't be here when you're humongous and won't be able to call you a whale of a wife like other guys do with their brides."

"Emmett!" Edward yelled.

"What?" He said in between laughter. "Whoa! Why'd you kill me Ed? I'm on your team!"

"Because basically, you just called Bella a whale. And I wouldn't do that anyway. It's ungentlemanly."

"Yeah, yeah." He mumbled.

**I'll add more soon, but you guys need to yell at me. No flames please. Just yell to get me off my but. Lol.**

**Loves,**

**KP**

**Copyright © By KP 2008**


	5. New Chapter

**HEY GUYS! SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I'M WORKING ON A CHAPTER RIGHT NOW, I SWEAR!**

And for the people that are the least bit interested, Jonathan said something really mean to me and so now I'm still sorta friends with Shawn, but Jonathan...not so much. Pretty much all we say is a Jeff Dunham joke every once in a while.

So no, I probably won't end up dating him and I don't even care. I'm moving to London when I graduate high school anyway. Yay me!

**OH! I SAW THE MIDNIGHT SHOWING OF TWILIGHT LAST NIGHT! IT WAS THE COOLEST FREAKING THING EVER!!**

**"Everyone's staring."**

**"Not that guy.....oh, he just looked."**

**(you wouldn't get it until you saw the movie.)**

**CHECK IN LATER FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! I'M REPLACING THIS WITH THAT ONE IN A WHILE!**


	6. The Last AN

**So…I know I haven't updated any of my stories in way too long and I just honestly can't find time to do it anymore. I still love my stories though and my friend knows that. Therefore, I'm giving her free rain to finish writing any one of them that she wants to. She has an account on FanFiction and her pen name is NoellaHenry. Noella's one of my best friends and knows what she's doing and where I wanted my stories to go, so they shouldn't have too much of a difference. Although, she probably won't begin to add onto one until she finishes her story first because she knows she won't be organized enough to write both stories at the same time. Also, just so that you guys trust her a little more with my stories, I've agreed to be her beta when she starts one up. So I'll fix it if she screws something up.**

**I'm sorry for the ungodly long delay (now hiatus). Hopefully, some of you can still hold out for it and if you don't, that's fine. I'm sure with Noella's writing, she'll get more fans for the stories.**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed, favorited, and put it on alert. I really loved all the feedback I got from you guys. Go check out NoellaHenry's story, Come What May, if you want to. She told me what happens and trust me, its going to be an amazing story! Go to her account and she should have her side of what's going on with the story stuff.**

**Once again, I'm sorry for being…well…yeah, I was a bitch for that waiting thing. So sorry. =)**

**-NatallieRose**


End file.
